


Game On

by ellebeedarling



Series: Shenko Smut Thursday 2018 [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, and there's some whipped cream, fluff and sex, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Kaidan had seen that look in Shepard’s eyes before and knew it spelled trouble. The best, most fun kind of trouble. Though he did think it was highly inappropriate that Shepard was giving him that look here and now. When they were about to sit down to Thanksgiving dinner with their parents and some friends.





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sap, y'all. This was supposed to just be fun and fluffy, but of course, the boys had to get all emotional toward the end. I think it still turned out to be pretty fun, definitely fluffy, and obviously smutty. Enjoy! ☺

Kaidan had seen that look in Shepard’s eyes before, and knew it spelled trouble. The best, most fun kind of trouble. Though he did think it was highly inappropriate that Shepard was giving him that look here and now. When they were about to sit down to Thanksgiving dinner with their parents and some friends. 

 

He tried to ignore it when Shepard quirked his brow, lips twisting into a half-smirk. He failed. Miserably. 

 

So he pretended that it didn’t affect him at all.

 

Also a failure. 

 

In retrospect, he should have known Shepard would try to pull a stunt. He’d been horny and handsy all morning as they’d tried to prepare the meal for the special holiday. Kaidan had rebuffed his attempts time after time, and finally John had backed off. For some ridiculous reason, Kaidan had thought that’d be the end of it. But when he’d pulled the turkey out of the oven and set it on the counter, John had been there, lips against the back of his neck again, breath hot against his skin, a low moan that Kaidan could feel as much as hear. 

 

Damn the man!

 

John set the table, eyes more focused on tracking Kaidan’s movements than on what he was doing, though somehow, everything seemed to turn out just right. The heat in those blue eyes just did things to Kaidan. He couldn’t help it. And too late he realized that he should have given in hours ago so they could both get it out of their systems. 

 

The doorbell rang. Shepard grinned, feral. Kaidan whimpered. John went to the door. 

 

Kaidan stood in the kitchen, sucking in lungfuls of air to calm his nerves as he heard his mother’s voice ring out through the living room, followed quickly by Hannah Shepard.  _ Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck _ . He reached in his pants to adjust his erection, plastered on a smile, and went to greet his mother and mother-in-law. Vega and Cortez were coming in just behind the two women, and John stood behind them all, eyes locked on Kaidan’s, something dark and secret in their depths. 

 

Kaidan scowled at him, shook his head ever-so-slightly. Shepard’s grin widened, teeth flashing, as he nodded.  _ Game on _ , that look said. 

 

It both thrilled and worried Kaidan. 

 

John followed Kaidan into the coat closet, pinning him face first against the wall. “Wish I’d gotten you ready this morning so I could shove my dick into you right now,” John whispered into Kaidan’s ear. Instead, he ground a very stiff cock against Kaidan’s ass until the older man was whimpering.

 

“John, please,” he breathed out. 

 

“I’m going to have so much fun teasing you tonight,” Shepard murmured. He bit Kaidan’s ear softly, adding a growl to punctuate his words. Then he was gone, and Kaidan was left reeling. He exited the coat closet to find Shepard behind the bar, pouring everyone a glass of wine, every inch the perfect party host. 

 

Kaidan pulled himself together. He was an Alliance Major, a goddamned Spectre. He could be poised and collected if he needed to be, and two could play at Shepard’s little game. 

 

When John caught his eye, Kaidan winked, offering up a wicked grin of his own. Shepard faltered for just a moment, but smoothly finished pouring drinks and began passing them around. 

 

“Could you help me in the kitchen when you’re done, babe?” Kaidan called, heading for the heart of the home. He heard Shepard excuse himself, and he pounced the moment the Spectre walked through the door. Kaidan had him shoved against the refrigerator in the blink of an eye, lips crashing together. 

 

He took possession of Shepard’s mouth, tongue diving in, devouring him. Shepard’s breath hung in his throat, a stilted sound tripping out. Kaidan swallowed it down before snaking a hand into John’s jeans. Shepard wasn’t wearing any underwear. Kaidan shuddered, then palmed his bare erection, squeezing just enough to make his husband see stars. 

 

“Oh fuck yes,” Shepard broke the kiss to growl out. 

 

Kaidan stopped immediately, removing his hand from John’s pants, putting space between them. “Could you take this tray of appetizers to our guests please?” he said with all the self-composure he could muster. 

 

Shepard blinked away the haze of lust and stared at his husband, dumbfounded, for a few brief moments before curling his lips into that devilish grin again. “So you want to play?” 

 

Kaidan held out the tray and winked. “I wanna play.” 

 

He watched Shepard’s head fall back against the fridge, a look of pure ecstasy washing over his face. “Fuck,” John said when his eyes met Kaidan’s again. “I’m going to give you the best orgasm of your life later.” 

 

“I’ll be looking forward to that.” 

 

Shepard smiled, sweet and full of love and promise. He took the tray from Kaidan’s hands and brushed the backs of his knuckles against Kaidan’s crotch. Then he was out the door without another word. 

 

The rest of the evening went along similar lines. Both of them grabbing and pulling one another into the bathroom, the storage closet, the pantry, anywhere out of sight of their guests to kiss and grope and rut like teenagers. It was heady and exciting, and Kaidan loved every second of it. The possibility of exposure, the needy ache in his groin, the burn of John’s stubble against his lips. 

 

Perhaps they weren’t being very subtle, but Kaidan couldn’t find it within himself to care. They’d fought damned hard to get here. The future. A future where they could have family dinners and holiday traditions. Where they had time to make love and tease and flirt and drive each other crazy with their mothers in the next room. 

 

The door had barely closed behind the last guest when Shepard attacked, shoving Kaidan against the locked door and claiming his mouth in an eager kiss. Fingers flew, buttons popped, and seams ripped in their zeal to have a go at one another. When John dropped to his knees and sucked Kaidan’s erection to the back of his throat, Kaidan saw nothing but stars. Muttered curses and praises dripped from his lips as John worked him over, tongue swirling and flicking, cheeks hollowing, everything warm and wet and wonderful. 

 

Kaidan flattened himself against the door, barely managing to hold on for dear life as Shepard sucked and licked his cock for all he was worth. The mind-blowing orgasm John had promised earlier began to build in the base of his spine. 

 

Inexplicably, John pulled off, an evil, evil grin on his lips as he dragged the back of his hand across them. 

 

“Fuck, John,” Kaidan whined. Yes. He whined. It was sheer torture. It felt like he’d been waiting for this for years. 

 

Shepard stood, swollen lips against Kaidan’s ear. “Fuck me, babe.”

 

Again with the whining. Shepard had a way of bringing out both the best and the worst in Kaidan. “God yes,” he breathed, pushing John roughly toward the couch. 

 

Hands braced on the back of the sofa, Shepard looked over his shoulder, giving his best “come fuck me” look that sent a spike of heat straight to Kaidan’s dick. God, he wasn’t going to last more than two seconds at this rate. 

 

He stepped behind John and bent over, lips at his husband’s ears. “Let’s take this upstairs. I’ve got a better idea.” 

 

Shepard groaned as a shiver raced through him, and Kaidan grinned, pulling Shepard upright and wrapping his arms around him. John leaned his head against Kaidan’s shoulder while Kaidan steered him toward the kitchen. 

 

“K?” 

 

“I said I had an idea,” Kaidan told him, letting go of him and opening the fridge. He pulled out the bowl of whipped cream they’d made for the pie and Shepard’s deviant smile was back in full force. 

 

Upstairs, John sat on the edge of the bed, eagerness written in every line of his body, love and adoration shining from his eyes. Kaidan had to pause for a moment to take it all in. So many times for so many years, he thought they may never get to this point. It was overwhelming in the best way. 

 

As usual, Shepard could tell when Kaidan was having an overly emotional moment. The hunger in his gaze softened, and he reached out a hand. Kaidan took it, setting the bowl of cream on the nightstand and let John pull him down onto the bed with him. “Love you,” he murmured against Kaidan’s lips, and Kaidan smiled before returning the sentiment and deepening the kiss. 

 

Time slowed to a crawl as all the urgency from before was replaced with molasses-slow exploration. John rolled Kaidan onto his back and grabbed the bowl of whipped cream. Dipping his fingers into it, he brought out a dollop of cream and smeared it onto Kaidan’s lips. Kaidan laughed softly as Shepard licked it away, pulling first his top lip then the bottom into his mouth and sucking gently. 

 

Death by seduction. That was obviously Shepard’s intention. 

 

Kaidan laid there, listening to John’s little moans and groans as he dipped his finger into the whipped cream and dabbed it all over Kaidan - his nipples, his belly button, the head of his cock - before thoroughly licking it away. So. fucking. thorough. 

 

He was dying. For sure. Survived Brain Camp. The Geth War. Saren. The Collectors and the damned Reapers, and this was how he would go. Slowly, torturously driven insane by his husband. 

 

“John,” he panted as his wonderful, perfect, loving asshole of a husband twirled his tongue around the head of his cock over and over and over. “Baby,  _ please. _ ” He wasn’t even ashamed to be begging. 

 

Shepard lifted his head, sparkling blue eyes full of deceptive sweetness. “Hm?” he asked, still kissing and flicking his tongue over the tip of Kaidan’s dick. 

 

“You’re killing me, love.”

 

“Yeah?” Another swirl of the tongue, another soft peck. 

 

The sound that came out of Kaidan’s throat was somewhere between a Brute and a Banshee’s screams.  _ “John,” _ he said, laying heavy emphasis on the word, desperate for his husband to understand his mindless entreaties. 

 

John moved lower and sucked one testicle into his mouth. And there went the Brute/Banshee noise again. Holy fuck! Kaidan arched off the bed, fingers and toes curling into the comforter. 

 

“I’m seriously going to die,” he tried. “Is that what… what....” The words sputtered away when John’s hot tongue hit his asshole. The bowl of whipped cream had been utterly abandoned. Apparently, so had any mercy that John Shepard had ever possessed. “F-fuck,” Kaidan cried as his body jerked convulsively. He began chanting, “Johnjohnpleasegodfuckjohnyes!” over and over as Shepard ate him out.  

 

God, he was so good at that. And the noises he made! Like Kaidan was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. Like he could absolutely never get enough. 

 

Kaidan’s hand went to John’s head, first pulling him closer then pushing him away only to pull him right back. Shepard had the audacity to laugh at him. Laughing! While his tongue was inside Kaidan’s hole! Bastard! 

 

At last he came up for air, swiping the back of his hand across his smug grin, and the minute Kaidan had regained enough composure to tackle John onto his back, he did so. John stared up at him with laughter in his eyes, the biggest, widest grin on his face, and Kaidan’s heart swelled with love, affection, and adoration till he was nearly in tears. 

 

They’d done it. 

 

They were here. In this moment. John with eyes full of love and whipped cream on the tip of his nose. Kaidan with tears in his eyes and the biggest hard-on he’d ever had because John was perfect, and this moment was perfect, and they were both here, alive and whole and still in love after having fought so hard and suffered so much. There was time for celebrating. Time for being thankful. Time for making love and licking whipped cream off each other and driving each other to the brink of insanity only to break the moment with a laugh or a soft kiss. And this one moment right here was everything Kaidan had ever wanted in his life. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered, though the words felt almost hollow in comparison to the emotion that his heart could never contain. 

 

“I love you, too,” Shepard murmured back and Kaidan kissed him - rough and hard and deep - forceful enough to show John everything that was threatening to burst out of his chest. And it was Shepard’s turn to writhe and gasp and pant as Kaidan took the whipped cream and dabbed it onto his lips, licking and sucking it away til John was groaning and bowing off the bed and whining that Kaidan was trying to kill him. That after everything he’d survived to get to this point, this is the way he’d go, at the unmerciful hands of a vicious and cruel husband. And Kaidan laughed at him, eyes just as full of tenderness and yearning as John’s had been a little while ago. 

 

When Kaidan finally slid home deep inside of his lover, it felt like he’d been waiting for this moment for years. They were tired and sweaty from all their foreplay, sticky and a little nauseous from all the whipped cream, but it was the most perfect feeling, the way their bodies joined together. 

 

John bucked up into him, blabbering about how full, how good, how incredible it felt. Kaidan thrust down into Shepard, angling his hips the way they both loved, as gibberish spilled from his lips - so amazing, so perfect, “Goddamn, John it’s so hotandtightandohfuckIthinkI’mgonnacome!” 

 

Warm wetness spread across his belly, John’s eyes rolled back in his head, and long, guttural moan echoed from his chest. Kaidan’s hips faltered, jerking as John tightened around his cock and pulled his orgasm right out of him. 

 

“Oh, god,” Shepard moaned as he turned into a jellyfish underneath Kaidan.

 

He laughed, catching John’s lips for a slow kiss before pulling out and lying beside his husband on the bed. “You were right,” he gasped. “That was one hell of an orgasm.” 

 

Shepard beamed at him. “I still can’t feel my legs.” 

 

Kaidan rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand. “You’re a lunatic, you know that?” he asked, before kissing his husband again. He could never get enough. 

 

Shepard groaned. “Mmmm… give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready to go again.” 

 

Laughing, Kaidan pulled away - laughing during and after sex was possibly the best feeling in the world. “There’s no way. Besides, you’re sweaty and sticky and your breath smells like ass.” 

 

“Yeah, but two ass-breaths cancel each other out, right?” He rolled over, pinning Kaidan beneath him, and burying his face against Kaidan’s neck, peppering it with kisses. “I love you, K.” 

 

“Love you, too,” he murmured. John threaded their fingers together, bringing Kaidan’s hands above his head and moved on from fleeting little kisses to nipping, licking, and sucking at the skin of his throat. Kaidan groaned, “Make it twenty minutes, and you’ve got a deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Check out all the Kaidan-centered content at [spectrekaidanalenko](http://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com)! A page I mod with several really awesome peeps! 
> 
> And my personal Tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


End file.
